1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parallelepipedal packaging container for magnetic recording media wound up onto hubs provided with internal bores (known as pancakes), produced from a one-part or multi-part blank, having a bottom part, top part and side parts, which can be joined to one another by means of foldable joining tabs and the hubs being stacked one on top of the other on a hub support.
Large quantities of what are known as pancake packs are sold worldwide by the magnetic tape producers. In these packs, the magnetic tape is wound up onto hubs, for example flangeless hubs, either what are known as NAB hubs or stackable hubs according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,151 or others. At present, these pancakes are packed either individually or in multipacks and covered with a shrink film or held by various types of cardboard box.
The disadvantage of the individual pack is that a great deal of packaging material has to be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multipack comprising a one-part blank is known, for example, from DE-U-8 815 897. This pack has the disadvantage that, if the content comprises pancakes stacked one on top of the other, it is not packed in such a way as to prevent slipping or damage during transit. Other magnetic tape packs are disclosed by the publications U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,922, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,246, EP 0 320 751, DE-U 8 900 709, DE-U 8 912 747 and DE-U 8 912 749. These packs consist either of relatively voluminous Styropor, which means that for transport they are bulky to no useful effect and has to be disposed of once the content has been unpacked, or the pack is held together by plastic pallets and sleeves, the sleeves being of a relatively complicated design and the side parts of the packed product in some cases being inadequately protected since they are covered only by a film shrink-fitted over the pack. Therefore, this pack has to be additionally placed into an outer case for transport.